


Tech Board

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Should they try and steal it?
Kudos: 2





	Tech Board

I look sadly as Mouse covers the tech board. He stands beside me, arms brushing.

“Want to help me steal it.” I ask, voice low.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. “Depends what car did you bring?”

“SUV.”

Mouse looks around, seeing no one up here but us. “Done. We just have to wheel it downstairs which is easy.”

I stop him when he goes to step forward. “Wait. Didn’t the department pay for this. If we don’t return it, they will notice.”

Mouse shakes his head, “Voight may or may not have given me a budget for new tech equipment. And I may or may not have spent over half of it on the board.”


End file.
